Abstract For Project Step Up (PSU), we propose to adapt a highly successful evidenced-based alcohol reduction intervention, Project Options, developed by Sandra A. Brown, PhD from the University of California at San Diego. Specifically, the current study proposes to reduce alcohol consumption and alcohol-related negative outcomes in adolescents with FASDs by providing a brief intervention that addresses strategies to cope effectively with the pressures associated with alcohol misuse. Participants aged 16 to 18 years will be randomly assigned to one of two conditions: Project Step Up (PSU) or to the Control Group (CG). Adolescents will be treated in 5 cohorts. Each cohort will average approximately 10 adolescents in each condition [5 cohorts x 20 (10 PSU + 10 CG) participants per cohort = 100 participants]. The intervention will consist of 6 sessions, of 60 minutes each, delivered over the course of 6 weeks. Parents in the PSU condition will attend separate educational sessions that will run concurrently with the adolescent sessions. The PSU group will receive a baseline assessment prior to the beginning of the 6-week intervention and post-treatment testing immediately following the intervention, and at 6-month follow-up. Adolescents in the CG condition will receive educational pamphlets on alcohol use and stress. They will receive a baseline and 6-week assessment that will be timed in accordance with the baseline and post-treatment assessments for participants in the PSU condition. They will be assessed again at 6 months and then receive active treatment. We expect that this intervention will provide an effective, acceptable, and cost-efficient model for the prevention of alcohol abuse and negative alcohol- related outcomes. It is anticipated that the findings from this research will facilitate a systematic comprehensive and accessible continuum of care for persons with FASDs that will: 1) improve quality of life, 2) prevent the development of secondary disabling conditions, and 3) provide support and assistance to individuals with FASDs and their families.